fanimatorfandomcom-20200214-history
Tokyo Fetish Mew
Tokyo Fetish Mew is an ongoing fanime created by Missy R. It is a fanime based on Tokyo Mew mew and it currently has seven episodes out. Plot Synopsis Akane Shibari was just a normal girl with a secret: she loves BDSM. Of course, the world as it is sees having kinks as a taboo and something to be ashamed of. Through a mysterious incident, Akane is now able to transform into a catgirl with dominatrix powers in order to fight for what she believes in - that you shouldn't be ashamed for being kinky. Even with a team of seven others alongside her, the world is still adamant that they are all freaks and fighting a losing battle, and to hammer it in even more, they sent gross monsters to attack them and hopefully get them to shut up once and for all. Characters Akane Shibari (Mew BDSM): The original and the leader of the group. She fights with her heart, and probably other parts of her body. She may go a bit far with things she has to prove, but she just really cares. She is also very close to Chiyo, to the point where the two of them make out in front of everyone. She is fused with a cat and is voiced by Elly G. Chiyo Doumawari (Mew Vore): '''A big girl who appears as scruffy as you'd expect. Her method of vanquishing enemies is just eating them. She constantly flirts with Akane and later on starts dating Akane, but she is not as kind to Rei, who she thinks is just annoying. She is fused with a bear and is voiced by kawaiiouija247. '''Rei Gijinka (Mew Anthro): '''A girl who spends a lot of her time blogging and getting offended over miniscule things. She also focuses a lot on shipping and fangirling. Because of this, she wants to join Akane and Chiyo to make their relationship an OT3, but with Chiyo's dislike of her, this seems harder than she thinks. She is fused with a wolf and is voiced by meltychan01. '''Shizuka Tsumasaki (Mew Foot): A shy and clumsy girl who is pretty much an open book because it's hard for her to close the cover. Whenever she sees feet that catches her fancy, she is stunned and forgets all about the unspoken taboo. She is fused with a kangaroo and is voiced by the creator, Missy. Tomoko Segatakai (Mew Macro): '''A tall girl who is stoic and acts as the de facto leader when Akane forgets the important things. Most of the time she hangs around Haruka, despite the fact that they don't get along perfectly. She is fused with a giraffe and is voiced by Allie. '''Haruka Shokushu (Mew Tentacles): A girl who does not care the least about being normal. She would get away with just about anything if she could. She loves to annoy Tomoko with her differences, and unlike the others she sometimes has no control over when her tentacles appear. She is fused with an octopus and is voiced by Arenia. Rorita Seifuku (Mew Lolicon): A girl who appears younger than she actually is. As cute as she appears, she can be rather mean from time to time. If there is one thing she loves to do, she loves to surprise people. She is fused with a mouse and is voiced by Evan. John Shimapan (Mew Scatman): An intriguing enigma of a person. As the only one who is not fused with an animal and instead fused with the DNA of a Scatman, they have rather interesting powers, and they fight when all the others are too disgusted to. Category:Fanimes